Sweet Escape
by LesbianYoda
Summary: Paige and Emily have been married for years and have two beautiful babies. What happens when "lesbian death bed" comes into play? Will Emily cheat or stay true to her family and wife? Will be a 3 or 4 shot. Prompt for PAILYRULZ. She wanted Paily fighting with kids, but I have my own twist on it all and know exactly where I am going with this little story. THINK top 10 songs of 1979
1. Chapter 1

**YODA NOTE: A new 3 shot maybe to get me over my bullshit. CHEERS to PAILYRULZ for the prompt this is for you and I needed something new and I thank you for it. THANX to all.**

**CHAPTER 1 of 3: EMILY and PAIGE**

We have been married for years and have two beautiful babies that are definitely ours. Madison and Lincoln are such sweet babies, but we can't seem to sync up as a family or unit. I think we stay together for those two gourgeous kids and I don't know what to do as a mother or a lover to my wife.

Paige is distant and has stopped making love to me. Our sex life is all but over and I find myself late at night reading profiles on a dating site after the kids and their mother have gone to sleep.

I have met someone online and I am falling hard for her. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help myself. We have so much in common and there is a connection. I am married with children for fucks sake. I can't step out on my family, but wow this girl has me spinning and swooning with her words to me in every email.

I keep writing ...trying to find the courage and balls to meet this mystery woman but my family is what matters most. How can I cheat on my family? I can't! I hang my head laying next to my wife of ten years and I just don't know what to do. I want to hold Paige and love her like we used to but she will just pull away from me and I can't take that anymore.

I lay back onto my pillows and start to type. The nerves are starting to get to me as my hands shake and I stumble out words typing.

_'Hi. I don't if I can do this as I am a married woman with children. I love my family, but I can't stop thinking about you.'_

I hit send and close the laptop hoping I didn't make a mistake. The walls are starting to surround me as I feel a panic attack coming on. I lift the heavy dark comforter and ease myself out of the bed trying not to wake Paige. Walking over to the long wooded door I open it and step out into the hallway.

The one thing I know that will calm me down is the site of my kids. I tip toe into their bedroom trying not to make to much noise when I slip into the dark room. The night light and glowing stars on the ceiling make for a great path of light for me. The TV is still on because they fell asleep to watching "FRoZEN" and 'Elsa" once again. I turn after clicking the TV off and I see my babies. My heart melts knowing that if something doesn't change they will be children of divorced parents and I just don't wan't that for them. They have enough bullshito to go through.

I take my seat next to my little girl and rub her head. The older sibling of her yonger brother is having a nightmare and all I can do is sooth the little one with my soft touch. Madison is the spitting image of her birth mother Paige, and I fall in love with the older child everytime she smiles. Lincoln is her younger brother that I gave birth to but he is Paige's little man and she loves him more than anything on this earth. We have the perfect family on the the front of lies. I know better though. How long can I keep this farce up?

I kiss my child on her sweet soft forehead, making my choice. I love them, but I can't keep on. A tear rolls down my face and I have to run out of the room not wanting to wake up the children with my sobs and cries. I run into the hallway bathroom closing the door behind me and I break. I don't want to hurt my family, but I am so tired of being so alone. I cry out knowing that the thick walls will mask my hurt and pain.

"WHY?" I scream out into nothing and hear my own voice echo back at me in the huge hollow cold room.

The tears that taste like sweet wet salt start to make their way to my warm lips and I have to get back to reality.

_'Get up Emily, and be the STRONG woman you are!' _I tell myself picking myself up.

I get up and make my way to the mirror and sink. I find myslef looking into a mirror of hurt and pain and all I can do is just cry more. I look up and I stare at the girl I used to know.

"When did I get this way?" I ask my tattered former self in the mirror.

In the vast huge bathroom all I can do is turn the knob to the spout and bury my head into the cold water that runs out letting my dark face be consumed.

I lift my head out of the cold water to look into the mirror and I meet her dark brown eyes.

Paige could be an angel of darkness leaning against the door frame the way she is right now.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong, or do I have to pull it out of you?" She asks standing there with only my light purple button up on. My heart goes pitter patter at that moment because fuck me, I have a beautiful wife, but I am hard headed and just say what I always do.

"No baby go back to bed... I was just having another panic attack. I am over it now." I smile, reassuring the beautiful woman standing in front of me.

I step forward to give Paige a kiss and push her off towards the bed. Being the woman that she is, she stops to open up the door to the kids room and I can't help but be in awe of the younger woman checking up on her babies. It shakes me to my core knowing that I will have to ask her for a divorce tomorrow.

**CONTINUE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**YODA NOTE: Part two of three. This is a great story ...will be a great 3 shot so stick with it. TY -A for you...say you don't read my story and I will call you a fucking liar...b/c you know you do...and if you don't then I am a fucking fool and I sorry for wasting your time. ;-)**

**CHAPTER 2 of 3: THE BREAK-UP?**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

I woke up that morning knowing what had to be done and I was sad about it.

I did what I do every morning. The babies first, and getting them on their way. They really do make me fucking smile. Little Madison at 6 and her little brother at 5. She is her mother's daughter when it comes to Lincoln. We are following behind her tiny little strides as she takes her little brother to his first class, and it makes this day harder for me. I smile at her as she makes sure he is comfortable in the classroom before she turns on her heels and looks at us both with Paige's eyes.

"I got this mommies, but I need to be me and I can't have you escorting me into my home room."

"Of course baby girl," I say watching my little one leave me. My snark has made its damn way into my daughter, and I can only smile watching Paige frown. The small love leaves us on heels and I couldn't be a more prouder mother.

"Stop Paige! You are over thinking shit once again."

"She is fucking _SIX_ Emily!" The younger woman gets out before I turn and stop her.

"No! You won't do this right now in the middle of a fucking school!" I grab the beautiful woman yanking her out the door.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS DAY FOR THOSE BABIES. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME WOMAN?!" I scream out once we get to the Jeep.

"Why not _EMILY?_ You were going to leave anyway!" Paige says yanking her arm out of my hand.

I can only look at her in an awe. My girl really is on top of shit.

I can't say anything looking up into the dark orbs that are leaking out tears. I can't do this here and now and all I can say is.

"Stop Paige."

I slowly make my way into the vehicle and stay silent. I can feel the rage coming off of Paige and I just don't say anything. The traffic is a bitch and it makes our silence worse. I pull over because I can't stand it anymore. I turn to look at my wife of ten years and I have to say what is on my mind.

"Paige, I love you...but I can't do this anymore." I stutter out trying to get the words through my mouth. My wife turns to me and I can see the hurt in her eyes reflecting back into my soul.

"Why are you doing this Emily? I love you...please don't do this."

"You and I both know that our love isn't what it used to be. Oh my god PAIGE! YOU WON'T TOUCH ME ANYMORE!" I yell into the Jeep and Paige knows exactly what I am talking about dipping her head when she knows she is defeated.

"I love you baby..baa baah but I can't do this anymore..." I say grabbing onto her face and the taller girl breaks under my touch. We both know at that moment we are over and all we can do is cry.

**Six months later**

My nerves are getting the better of me and all I have to do is meet this woman I have been talking to for 7 months.

I left my family and what I think is and will always be the love of my life, but I can't keep on fighting for what isn't there and I won't. I have been talking to this same woman online and we are perfect for each other. We love the same things and we are so in love. We chose not to see each other through the means of social media for fear of looks. We just wanted to love each other.

I am standing at the bar shaking because I don't want to do this. I want to run back home to Paige and wrap my arms around her and tell the woman that I love her, but I can't do that. I want my family back...I am dying inside, but I have been told to move on.

Imagine my surprise... when in walks in the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was taller than me and pale. Her long light brunette hair flowed as the bar air hit her. I slipped back into the dark shadows of the bar because I wanted to watch the beauty make her appearence. MY teeth made their way over my bottom lip knowing this was my date.

"FUCK ME" I whisper out into the dark as I am taking over the dark corner for now.

The girl has a flowing red dress on that fits to her every move. I look down to my black jeans and button up and start to worry.

"Nah...this is perfect," I whisper still watching my date order a drink. The dress is hugging her every curve and I am dying inside wanting to run my hands all over her fucking tight body.

She sits on a barstool at the the bar...takes a sip of her light drink and I just want to see if the angel before me can meet my eyes.

Her lucious pink lips meet the rim of her glass and our eyes meet. That moment when you know all is right with the world happened, or at least I thought so. NO! She moved her eyes and started talking to a dude and my jealousy peaked, BUT NO. I won't do it. NOT THIS TIME. I calm my self and ask a random stranger to go and get me a drink as I am still watching my date. I watch the guy go and order the drink and I leave my perch. I feel that it is time to reveal myself. I shed my coat and loosen my tie. I stand in front of dance floor where she has a clear view of me as I start to dance.

My hips sway when the music starts to pick up, my hips move in a certain way and I feel hands start to roam over my toned body and the girl at the bar can't take it anymore. She makes her way to me and easily slips her body into the beat of the music as I wrap my arms around Paige. My hips are grinding into her red dress...my hands make their way into her brunette hair and I fucking pull down.

"Do you really think you can just come and dance with me after all this time love?"

"I am... aren't I?" The clever girl asks and I let her grab onto my tie loosening it and my vagina drops like a fucking porn star to Charlie Sheen. ("Sorry Chuck it needed to be said')

I sit my date down onto a chair and look at the DJ, and the song "Dark Horse" starts to play. Yeah I am pretty fucking smooth. So deal with that while you wrap your mind around the fucking song I am about to dance for Paige.

I hear the song come out through the speakers and I grab onto Paige making her feel my hips as i grind into her.

"No touching."

My dance continues as i back my ass up into her lap and I can see the the woman losing control.

Her breathing is getting harder as i plant myself on top of her lap, and she can take it anymore as she lifts me up.

"FUCK CLASSY," me ..you right the fuck now... in a bathroom or whatever!"

"I can't touch you again Paige." I say asking her to put me down.

"You fucked other people and I can't let that go. You came here to meet someone you have been talking to and it was but it wasn't me" I say dipping my own head in defeat.

"Please don't dip your head Em's...I knew it was you all along." I feel her fingers lift my chin and my dark eyes meet hers.

"I can do wonders with the internet my love," Paige says and I can only dip and cringe more. She knew I would be here and was able and willing to be mine. MY eyes fill with those tears and I lunge at my girl.

**Yoda Note: One last chappy to go thx everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: HAPPY PAILY EVER AFTER

**Yoda NOTE: Well thx to every damn one of you that has PM'd/fav/follwed/reviewed/read and loves this little 3 shot. Almost 1500 views in a matter of a few hours...FUCK YES! PAILYRULZ is def exicted about the story ...so here is the last chapter. Cheers to all of you, because believe it or not everytime my phone dings with these alerts...my heart really does love it.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**CHAPTER 3: HAPPY PAILY EVER AFTERS**

My tears are soaking into Paige's skin because I can't let her go again. All I want to do is just be with this angelic woman in my arms and make love to her once again. All of my emotions are raw and I don't care where I am in this blissful moment. This beautiful love of mine came here tonight knowing after seven long months, it was always me behind the emails. How can I be so lucky and fortunate in this life of mine?

"Why did you keep on Paige...knowing that I didn't know it was you?" I ask the brunette standing in front of me as I place my index finger under her flawless chin and lift her face to meet my dark brown eyes.

"I love you Emily, I have always loved you. It will be forever and always be _you _woman." The taller woman says with some conviction and I can't help but place my lips on hers with a slow loving kiss.

The sparks ignite and I feel myself warm all over with a passion and fire I haven't felt in months. This woman will be the death of me and I can't wait to welcome it.

"You see my love, that right there is what I am talking about. You can't deny our love, no matter what or who happens in our lives...you can't change this feeling and is all that matters." Paige says guiding my hips against hers.

My breath catches feeling the toned girls body sway with mine and I let her take the lead when the DJ plays a slow song just for us.

I hear the song "Distance" by Christina Perri coming out through the tall speakers and I can only love the guy for his perception.

My arms pull the love of my life closer into me and life is good as I bury my face into her neck. The tears coming out of my eyes are out of control and I just want to keep Paige in my arms and never let her go again.

"I love you Paige, please never let me be an idiot ever again." I cry into the beautiful woman's hair.

"Not a chance Em's," the brown eyed girl says into my ear as I feel her own tears rolling down my own neck.

"Can we go home now?" I ask my wife.

"Of couse beautiful, the kids miss you." Paige says taking my hand in hers.

"Hey, babe..I do have one question though." I state as we make our way out of the bar.

"Shoot, my love."

"Do you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain?" I ask smirking.

"Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain, but only with you." She answers when the bottom drops from the sky and it's starts rain. We can only laugh as the gods are watching and kiss each other like it was our first time in the rain.

**Yoda Note: Hope you liked the ending. CHEERS AND MUCH LOVE TO ALL! THX!**


	4. Chapter 4: PAILY SEXY TIMES

**Yoda NOTE: Back by popular demand...sexy times. THX TO ALL that wanted it! I got some shit for making it T for teen, so here dammit. Rated M for the sexy and whatever. You are a bunch of greedy asshats and I love you all for it! Please be so loving with my other stories! DICKS! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 4: PAILY SEXY TIMES**

We make our way into the townhouse all over each other and have to stop because the younger babysitter is standing there with mouth gaping.

"How are my children?" I ask the younger spitting image of me.

"Ah...ahh..uhhh, ummm...they are asleep Mrs. McCullers." The younger girl spits out and I can only laugh out loud. I make my way over to the shorter and very much younger college student.

"Are you sure?" I whisper into her ear toying with my mini me.

"Stop Em's, she is harmless and not you," Paige says making her way over to us with a hundred dollar bill.

"Goodnight and thank you Mona."

The small black haired girl still has to pick up her jaw getting herself together to leave. I give the young one a wink and smile big.

Paige gives me a look and I can't help but wink at her too. The dark eyed woman makes her way towards me as I plant my ass on the couch.

"You didn't have to be like that with her like that Emily," Paige tries to convince me of my evil, but I don't care.

"As if I give a shit Paige," I try to spit out when the talller woman lifts up her red dress in front of me and plants her two very toned legs over my lap.

"You do give a shit about this...don't you?"

I can only comply when I feel my hands being taken over and led underneath a dress onto a very matching black lacy bra and thong.

"You know I do," I say looking up and into her dark doe eyes. They are my soul and I am lost glaring into them.

"Make love to me Emily...please. I miss you." My girl begs and I can't take it anymore when I flip her gorgeous body around onto the flat surface of the leather couch.

I take off the red dress in a matter of seconds and my girl is beneath me staring as if it is our first time. I take my index finger and trace it down her neck past her collarbone onto her chest past her beautiful breasts, and all I can do is shudder when I feel how wet she is.

"Do you love me Paige?" I whisper into my godesses ear.

"So much...Emily. Please. FUCK. I have missed you." The girl pulls my head up to meet her eyes as I slip in two digits. I am looking at Paige and I see my future in her eyes when she cries out.

"FUCK EM!"

I can only crash my lips into hers as my fingers move in and out of her very wet twat. My tongue is making its way into her soft warm mouth and I feel at home. The warmth and feeling of the soft wet muscle is making it hard to breathe when I just let go and dig myself into the woman underneath me.

"PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Paige begs grabbing onto my face making me look at her.

"Never!" I say looking into those eyes that have tears in them.

"I love you, and I am never letting go again." My tears are falling onto my woman's face and we are grinding into each other as my fingers hit her very core.

"Kiss me baby...Oh MY GOD! EMILY!..." Paige cries out when I plant my fingers upwards.

I am grabbed by the back of my neck and pulled down as we kiss and she screams into my mouth. I fucking get off like I never have before as she does.

"Wow PAIGE," I whisper into her ear as we both come down off of our orgasms.

I pull up and look at the brunette that is all mine and can only smile when we hear a stir upstairs and I giggle.

"You woke up the kids woman."

"They will be happy when they see you...so Frozen and mommies it is." She asks not trying to, and I can only nod.

"Frozen and no naked mommies it is," I say reminding the beautiful girl of her position underneath me.

"Will you make a pallet slash fort on the floor while I go get them?" The sweet girl before me asks while puting on my button up.

"Do you want to build a snowman, before you go my love?" I answer laughing out loud.

"No you fucker! We have done enough for the night." Paige says making her way up the stairs, and I can only stare.

I am so happy I put out that profile on a dating site to meet the love of my life once again.

THE END!

**YODA NOTE: OK EVERYONE that is it. NO MORE...I have to get back to my other stories and get back on the writing for them. TY to everyone...but I can't go on with this. It is complete and I am happy about it all. CHEERS AND TY YOU ALL...MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
